swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuzzem
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War In spite of a well-deserved reputation as temperamental brutes, Yuzzem are cunning and intelligent, and their resourcefulness gives them as much of an advantage as their physically powerful frames. The Empire has learned this the hard way after they declared the Yuzzem a slave Species, rounding up large numbers them, and putting them to work in heavy-labor operations. The Yuzzem have frequently revolted against their Imperial masters, showing that they can be as ferocious as Wookiees, with no reservations about using their claws and tusks in a fight. Yuzzem Characteristics Personality: '''Contrary to their popular image as loud and violent brutes, Yuzzem have a strong sense of fair play and generous disposition. Like Wookiees, they have a strict yet simple code of honor to which they adhere at all times. Yuzzem insist on repaying a debt owed, whether helping someone who has helped them, or seeking vengeance for a wrong committed against them. '''Physical Description: '''Yuzzem are towering humanoids with heavily muscled upper bodies and long arms as broad as Humans. A Yuzzem has a prominent snout and an equally prominent pair of tusks jutting up from it's lower jaw. Covered in a thick pelt of brown fur, a Yuzzem averages 2.5 meters tall, but it's muscular bulk makes it seem a great deal larger. '''Average Height/Weight: A typical Yuzzem stands at 2.5 meters tall and weighs 180 kilograms. Age Groups: Yuzzem age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''The arboreal world of Ragna III, located in The Mid Rim. '''Languages: '''Yuzz is a guttural language of growls, roars, and mewls; and unlike many other languages, it has no written form. Yuzz is largely unpronounceable by other Species, although Yuzzem have little trouble speaking Basic. '''Example Names: '''Dek, Gor, Hin, Kee, Pok, Rha, Wuk. '''Adventurers: '''The first few Yuzzem leave Ragna III as slaves of the Empire, but once they gain their freedom they quickly found employment as enforcers and mercenaries. Many also return to their homeworld with stories about life among the stars, encouraging future generations of Yuzzem to travel the galaxy and seek their own Destinies. Yuzzem Species Traits Yuzzem share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: All Yuzzem receive a +4 bonus to their Strength, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Wisdom and Charisma. Yuzzem are physically powerful, but their volatile nature earns them few allies. * Large Size: As large creatures, Yuzzem take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: Yuzzem have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Natural Weapons: '''A Yuzzem's large tusks and sharp claws serve as Natural Weapons. When making an Unarmed attack, a Yuzzem can use Natural Weapons, dealing 1d8 points of piercing damage (Bite), of slashing damage (Claws), instead of normal Unarmed damage. Yuzzem are always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Physically Intimidating: '''Yuzzem use their Strength modifier instead of their Charisma modifier for Persuasion checks made to Intimidate others. * '''Scent: '''At close range (Within 10 squares), Yuzzem ignore Concealment and Cover for proposes of Perception checks, and they take no penalty from poor visibility when Tracking. * '''Expert Climber: '''A Yuzzem can reroll Climb checks, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Yuzzem can speak Yuzz. Category:Species Category:Yuzzem